


Accident

by stylesharrys



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Protective Billy Hargrove, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: You’re caught in the crossfire against the Mind Flayer and the kids, and Billy is by your side when it gets you.





	Accident

You were never meant to be there, never meant to be part of it. But you’d been conned into staying late to close Scoops Ahoy and you’d been in that stupid sailor’s outfit all goddamn day.

After you closed, you figured you’d use a little while of the silence to read a little bit more of your book before you returned home to your mom and sister. But one chapter turned into six and you fell asleep in one of the booths.

You don’t remember the time, didn’t bother to check it. But the doors are all locked and you’re dead certain you’re the only one in the goddamn mall.

That is, until a blinding scream and a monster-like screech is heard and it echoes off the walls. Your blood runs cold and you race for the exit of the parlour.

You’re not sure why you decided to run _toward_ the potential danger, but you’d never be able to live with the guilt of hearing something and not helping someone.

It all happened so fast, one minute you were racing down the still escalators and the next, you’re frozen, watching Billy struggle against a monster, a _fucking monster._

“Billy!” You scream out to him, eyes wide and frantic and before you have the chance to say or do anything else, it moves, it releases its hold on Billy and comes for you.

A searing pain shoots through your entire body, the pain too much to bear and everything else is white noise. Everything but the monsters piercing screech and Billy crying out your name.

Another pain shoots through your body as an explosion sounds through the mall. Blood pools and drowns your sailor’s outfit as your weak body slumps to the ground with a thud.

You’re sobbing, body convulsing as your hand instinctively reaches for your torso. Blood coats your trembling fingers and tears gloss over your eyes.

“Y/N? Y/N! Hey, it’s okay, baby. You’re okay,” a distant voice calls and shaggy blond hair is all you can make out as you blink away the tears.

“Billy,” you choke.

He shushes you, his own tears staining his cheeks and he’s all battered and bruised; busted lip and a black eye, a gash on his cheekbone and one on his forehead.

You reach for him, and he kisses your palm, holding your hands in his and guiding them to your stomach. Billy tears off his shirt and presses it on your stomach, holding your hands down on it.

“**Just keep pressure on it**. You’re gonna be okay, baby,” he sniffles, his frantic movements blurred by your tears and before you know it, he’s dragging you away someplace secluded when everything goes black.

* * *

You wake to a dull ache in your stomach, a blinding headache, and soft beeping from the machine you’re linked up to. Your entire body hurts and your throat is dry.

You clear your throat and suddenly, there’s a strong grip squeezing your hand. You flutter your eyes open. “Mom?” you ask, voice scratchy and she perks up in her seat, a shrill to her voice and she kisses your hand.

“Oh, honey. How are you feeling?” she asks, wiping away the tears from beneath her eyes and shuffling to the end of her seat.

You frown, sitting up but the pang of pain in your stomach stops you from doing so. You mom eases you back to the hospital mattress and coos you. “Paramedics said you got caught in the explosion at the mall. A damn metal pole impaled you, hon.”

You frown harder. What?

“If it weren’t for Billy waiting outside to pick you up, God knows what would’ve happened,” she shudders, and your eyes widen at the mention of your boyfriend.

“Billy,” you breathe. “Where is he? Is he here?” you ask, trying to sit back up again and your mom ushers you to calm down and lay back.

“He’s just gone to get us something to drink. He’s okay, a bit beaten up from walking through the explosion to get to you, but he’s okay. He’s a tough guy, honey,” she reminds you.

It’s barely 10 minutes later when your mom is excusing herself to have a smoke outside and Billy is sauntering into your hospital room with bloodshot eyes and a bruising face.

“Billy,” you whimper, hands reaching out for him and he takes the seat your mom was on and holds your hands, kissing your knuckles and scooting as close to your side as he can.

“Baby, hey. How are you feeling?” he asks, one hand holding yours and the other is stroking the matted hair from your face.

You lean into his touch and kiss the palm of his hand, fresh tears pooling in your eyes and he wipes them away the second they fall.

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks, then all of a sudden you’re at the mall at 3 a.m. with a bunch of kids… and that… that _monster_. Why does my mom think there was an explosion? Does she know about the monster? What happened to it? What the hell happened?”

He cuts you off with a soft kiss and pulls away, cupping your face in his sweating palms. “Hey look, listen to me, Y/N, listen,” he says, he calming voice soothing you immediately.

“I promise you, I’ll explain everything the second we get you out of here. But for now, just agree with them about the explosion or say you don’t remember,” he tells you, like he’s been told to do the same thing.

You frown, but slowly nod your head. You can’t get that damn image out of your mind; Billy fighting a 15-foot monster with his bare hands, the look of terror on his face when he saw you.

“You’re safe, it’s gone. It’s gone, we’re safe, I promise,” he says.

It’s like he reads your mind and you nod, swallowing back the fear of the situation. Billy moves closer until he’s laying beside you on the bed and holding you as close as he can.

He kisses your cheek. “You’re gonna have such a badass scar,” he says, voice light as he tries to make you smile.

You struggle out a laugh and nuzzle your head against his chest, your fingers intertwining with his. “I’ll take a badass scar any day if it means you’re safe you mumble out.

Billy feels his heart flutter and cheeks blush and he holds you tighter, leaning your chin up to press a gentle kiss to your mouth.

Your lips are both chapped and sore, his bottom one split and swollen, but you welcome the dull pain that comes with the act of affection and coddle closer into him.

“No more late nights at that stupid ice cream parlour,” he tells you, voice gruff and you can feel his muscles tense.

You hum and snort out a laugh. “I doubt the mall will be open for a little while. At least I won’t have to wear that godforsaken sailor’s outfit,” you groan.

Billy smirks and strokes your arm. “It’s a shame, you did look pretty hot in it,” he quips, licking his lips and you howl out a laugh and shake your head.


End file.
